User talk:Delta Team Curt
A proposition Dear Delta Team Curt, Firstly I would like to thank you for your help in the improvement of many of my articles (That Davenport loss icon was giving me the hardest of times). It is admirable to see a user who cares as much about the work of others as he does his own, and I greatly appreciate your considerate actions. The high quality of your work (most notably your impressive Halo Conflict stories and Jennings & Rall) has left a lasting impression on me. Therefore I have a proposition: we initiate a corroborative project. Very simply, Jennings & Rall clashes with Davenport over a lucrative UNSC contract. Rall finds reason to believe Davenport is involved in corruption, bribing officials to secure the deal, Davenport believes Rall is dong the same, and so conflict erupts. Yet eager to remain in the race for the contract, both companies do not go public with their findings, fearing the bad publicity this would create would force them out of the contract race. Thus begins a tale of deceit and intrigue, as corporate moles burrow into their rival's deepest secrets, and those who know too much mysteriously die. Davenport's article will need expansion, but this should be done within the next few hours. Let me know if you are up for it. Sincerely, FightWithHonor 00:28, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Delta, Do have any ideas for characters for the collaboration? I' be creating a few DSS characters, and I guess you'll be doing the same for J&R (most of mine will be executives, although a few will be UNSC officials, and a few may be moles within J&R.) Any ideas for a title for the story? FightWithHonor 21:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) hi there, Delta, haven't talked for awhile, happy new year. would be interested in collaborating with J&R in RP:Beyond Veil's Azure; thoughts? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Plotline My notes are in italics So far i have planned to create an ONI field agent to 'monitor' the situation, both executives and lower ranking corporate employees of Jennings & Rall and its subsidaries, and possibly a few police detectives. ONI should probably stay out of this given the fact it is a commercial, not a military affair. Employees and hired spies within the other company should taken precedent in the story. I might consider removing the detectives since J&R and DSS don't do much illegal until the very end, although they could investigate the murders of corrupt UNSC leaders assassinated by the companies. 1. The contract offered would be a highly substantial one, as in the terms of 90-130 billion cR, money that would allow for massive Davenport expansion, and that Jennings & Rall wants to bolster its stock and increase profit. As to the nature of the contract, I had in mind the consolidation of UNSC post-Great War reconstruction contracts. Essentially the UNSC takes all of the potential private contracts related to the reconstruction efforts of Earth and the devastated colonies and puts them under one large contract. The result is the largest government contract offered to a private corporation in Human history. Whichever company succeeds in securing it will of course, become one of the most prosperous on record, netting billions in profit, and probably eliminate many of its chief competitors. 2. Jennings & Rall, upon learning that Davenport had been offered the contract as well, begins to purchase stock at above market prices from shareholders, attempting a hostile takeover of the company to prevent loosing the contract. Very nice touch. J&R moles within DSS could make this tip-off 3. Davenport learns of the attempts to destablize their company, and lock down stock sales, taking it to the media in an attempt to knock J&R out of the race, but Jennings & Rall manages to keep it under wraps by putting pressure on networks, Davenport suspecting that they bribed the press. DSS begins talking to high ranking UNSC officials, attempting to use the hostile attempt at taking over the company to gain it. Remember if either company attacks the other too openly, the UNSC may pulls both from the contract race, so DSS and J&R executive will tread carefully here. However, here is a opportunity to resort to exploiting corruption within the UNSC, bribing officials to protest or to stay quiet. Some officials take bribes from both, or simply pocket the money and proceed with clamming up or remaining vocal, ignoring the instructions of their paymasters. They end up dead. 4. Tensions reach an all time high between the company, leading to attempts to infiltrate the other corporation, and the assassinations of several high placed executives and officers within the UNSC. These tensions lead to conflicts between Ravenwood and DSS contractors, leading up to full scale battle on an obsucre back water colony. Both manage to cover up their involvement, not able to pin it on each other. I very much like this idea of open conflict 'Awesome plot idea! I like the way real-world business strategies have been utilized' Excellent, Halo: Corporate Gains it is... I think neither side should earn the contract, as the UNSC, in response to the conflict it sees being waged over it, breaks up the contract into a series of far more modest sums, and awards it to a host of smaller companies. hey good to hear from you I'm currently at my lab at Harvard (I am most of the time during my waking hours); thus I won't be able to get onto IRC. What I have in mind is the seduction or control (through some other means, maybe, but seduction is particularly interesting contingency) of one highly placed J&R individual with military connections that leads to corporate intrigue within J&R and this will be actually a major driving force in the progression of the RP. You can see the BVA page too. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking that we could make someone unique, perhaps at the fore of J&R's logistics; in a position of control over interplanetary subsidiaries or intraplanetary subsidiaries. I think that's interesting; or else, we could have a mainframe manager in IT. What are your thoughts? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what "dynamic crystalline computing" is The last I heard of "cold fusion", it was impossible; that to overcome the short-range repulsion of electromagnetic interaction (QED). (I'm not too familiar with physics, but I think that temperature, or combinatorial pressure along with temperature can fuse nuclei together). Someone from Davenport could work as a mainframe manager in J&R; this would be interesting to interact with :) I would especially be interested in someone in logistics, but not sure how that will pan out with your ideas for J&R. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alexander Bodet: Good! Nice idea; looking forward to see Bodet. How did you come up with the concept? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) excellent Dear Delta, Bravo zulu on your latest post; very good job, ties in extremely nicely with the plotline I was vaguely detailing in my head. Very good; do you have an IM client or a gmail so we can discuss advancing your plotline? (can't remember if I asked your this question before) Well keep up the good work with Bodet; nice development. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RE: I have AIM on my iPod Touch. It's gangstacurt123. Alright, I added you (but you can't receive offline texts) Looking forward to speaking to you soon :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: It doesn't say i got a buddy request thing, whats your AIM? Dear Delta, I think I just got your message on AIM and returned it. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey wassup. AIM is somewhat inconvenient for me; do you have a gmail? FWH, Johnson, Actene, and I have been using it recently (Actene just got one for the purposes of talking about BVA) to communicate very easily :) If not we can try to set a time to rendezvous on AIM. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: AIMI I'm on. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The Ball is rolling! I put together an intro for the story. Halo: Ill-Gotten Gains FightWithHonor [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:00 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm RE: BVA Hey wassup; if it's not satisfactory I can substitute another SOF operator in place of Cosette in my post (I thought that since she noted the Rangers pick up the prisoner that it would be nice) Keep in touch! I've checked a few times and you haven't appeared to been on AIM recently, but I'd be glad to discuss FORCE RECON and BVA with you, as requested. Hope things are well, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Crimson Blue May I join your new RP? I was thinking I could use my Agent 2042 as a mercenary on the side of the insurrection, would that be alright? Thanks, I'll add him ASAP. I'll just have him back out towards the end when the situation gets hopeless for the rebels. hi, please let me know as soon as possible when you have a moment so we can speak. don't worry it's not bad but we need to speak at your earliest convenience, thanks. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 01:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC)